Core B: The Cytometry lab is headed by Dr. R. Hulspas. Day to day operation is assisted by P-J. Krijtenburg as a full time flow cytometer operator. The Cytometry lab provides sorted cell populations and develops/improves protocols to prepare and analyze fluorescent tag labeled cells. The core consults in (flow) cytometry related research strategies and supervises equipment to analyze an measure cell samples by means of fluorescence microscopy, flow cytometry and confocal microscopy. The facility is equipped with two fluorescence microscopes, a Time-Lapse Video system and a MoFlo high speed cell sorter. A workstation connected to the computer network will be available to allow investigators to analyze their flow data.